Blacksmith Dungeon
The Blacksmith Dungeon used to be popular as the only source of Tailor Manuals. After the massive influx of manuals with the Evil Tailor Event this is no longer the case, but the other drops are still attractive. Access The dungeon is found at (13,21). Entering requires a Blacksmiths Dungeon Key, which is consumed. Suggested group: 8 people on 50 level each. (but Ecaflip with good AoN can pass it alone, enemy with highest hp is Dark Smith with 300 hp) Dungeon levels Only one mob per level. # #* 1 Robber of the Rogue Clan (8) #* 1 Dark Baker (5) # #* 1 Robber of the Rogue Clan (10) #* 2 Dark Baker (8,5) # #* 2 Robber of the Rogue Clan (10,10) #* 2 Dark Baker (8,8) # #* 3 Robber of the Rogue Clan (14,12,10) #* 3 Dark Baker (11,11,8) # #* Only 7 starting spots. #* 3 Robber of the Rogue Clan (12,12,12) #* 3 Dark Baker (14,11,8) #* 1 Dark Miner (16) # #* 3 Robber of the Rogue Clan (14,12,12) #* 3 Dark Baker (14,11,8) #* 1 Dark Miner (23) #* 1 Dark Smith (38) # #* 4 Robber of the Rogue Clan (16,14,14,14) #* 3 Dark Baker (14,14,14) #* 1 Dark Miner (27) # #* 8 Robber of the Rogue Clan (14,14,14,14,14,14,14,14) # #* 8 Dark Baker (14,14,14,14,14,14,14,14) # #* 3 Robber of the Rogue Clan (16,16,16) #* 3 Dark Baker (17,17,17) #* 1 Dark Miner (31) #* 1 Dark Smith (48) # #* 2 Robber of the Rogue Clan (16,12) #* 2 Dark Baker (17,17) #* 2 Dark Miner (31,31) #* 2 Dark Smith (48,48) # #* 6 Dark Miner (31,31,31,31,31,31) # #* 6 Dark Smith (48,48,48,48,48,48) # #* Here is emote /hi #* 1 Robber of the Rogue Clan (16) #* 1 Dark Baker (17) #* 3 Dark Miner (31,31,31) #* 3 Dark Smith (48,48,48) # #* 1 Chest (1) Benefits The chest will drop Tailor Manual and can drop various rough gems. Also in the dungeon is the emote /hi. Strategy One level has only 7 starting spots. If you have eight people in group, split in two groups and then wait for everyone in next room. The level with 6 Dark Miners is the hardest fight in this dungeon. They can cast Mass Clumsiness, which takes 1-3 AP from all enemies for 2 turns... So propably for 2 turns all people in team will have 0 AP. In close combat they are even more dangerous than Dark Smiths on level 48 (which do 30-150 damage), becouse with Pickaxe Blow they do 100-200 damage with range 2, and their other attack steal 100-300 kamas per hit with range 2. http://free.of.pl/c/cdsdownload/blacksmith_dungeon_room_12.gif Three characters can stand in back, so after two turns Dark Miners still won't reach them. They should be players which can do high damage in large area, like Sadida with his Manifold Bramble. Dark Miners have only 180 hp, so Ecaflips you can also try use All or Nothing. (Sadidas can use Silvan Power then) Category:Location